


Shinning Is The Land's Light Of Justice

by cloudsgrl, Tysonkaiexperiment



Series: Answers [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsgrl/pseuds/cloudsgrl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tysonkaiexperiment/pseuds/Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble co-write one of two with cloudsgrl. Sora and Neku meet in Traverse Town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shinning Is The Land's Light Of Justice

He should've held Riku's hand during the transporting.

Sora stepped forward into the dim lighting of Traverse Town, wide eyes searching across the area he was in, the Second District. Raising an a hand to cup around his mouth, Sora paused and took a confused look at his new glove. Only then did his eyes trail down to the rest of his clothes, a somewhat odd combination of his normal and Valor clothes, but his shoes were reminiscent of his first adventure. Deciding to focus on his clothes later, Sora brought his hands to his mouth and gave out a cry of "Riku!"

When his silver-haired best friend hadn't responded, Sora tried again, even if the only thing seen around him were beginning-to-spawn heartless. " _Riku_!"

"Shut your mouth, you're so noisy." An orange-haired boy muttered, walking across the lower half of the second district towards Sora. He stopped in front of him, bright blue eyes gazing across Sora's form before he muttered out, "You playing the Reaper's Game too?"

Sora blinked at him.

"Remove your glove." The other boy muttered, his own hand going upwards to show Sora the timer in bright red numbers ticking across his palm. When Sora's tanned hand rested next to the boys own, the orange-haired boy sighed, "I guess you're not."

Sora laced his fingers behind his head, smiling at the other boy, "Well, I guess since I'm here, I might as well help you, you're a friend now."

Blinking in shock, the other turned around so his back was to Sora, "You can't become friends just like that, it's not that easy."

"I can too." The brunet pouted, arms lowering to his sides, "It really is that easy, I'm Sora, nice to meet you."

Scoffing, the orange-haired boy began to rush forward, gaining enough ground to jump into the air and leave a confused Sora behind as he disappeared into a cloud of sparkles.

"Sora!" Donald screeched, running towards him with Goofy laughing and trailing behind him, "We finally found you!"

"The heartless are starting to form." Goofy responded, shield out as Donald began to scream at Sora again.

The brunet was unfocused though, eyes still focused on where his new friend had disappeared to. He hadn't even told Sora his name, much less what this Reaper's Game was. It possibly sounded fun, despite the clock on his palm, and Sora wondered what were to happen if that timer reached zero. Maybe that kid was good at whatever he was doing, he seemed to be controlling everything around him quite well, and he lasted this far after all. But Sora didn't know when the timer had begun, he'd seen it at _43:16_ , who knew when it originally started.

The boy hadn't looked worried; in fact he looked quite calm and collected. Maybe he knew something Sora didn't? Vaguely the brunet wondered what that something was, what could be so consuming that the boy could ignore the heartless in turn for this ' _Reaper's Game_ '? But Donald smacked him in the head with his staff, and Sora winced as he watched heartless begin to rise from the ground.

For now he needed to focus on heartless and Riku, he could worry about the mysterious boy after. With how he was able to respond so calmly under situations, Sora guessed he must've been some beacon of light in his dark world.


End file.
